A processor may include a particular unit to perform specialized functions, such as graphics-related functions (e.g., texture mapping, histogram generation, and the like) or multimedia-related functions (e.g., video encoding/decoding and the like). The particular unit may enable applications to use the particular unit to perform various specialized functions but may not handle certain events, such as page faults. For example, when a page fault occurs, the particular unit may report a page fault error to the application and request the application to address the page fault. However, most applications may be incapable of addressing a page fault as an operating system usually handles page faults.